Expedition Equestria
by Dratini4
Summary: First story I've ever written. It features my OC Named Way Finder. A Dark Blue Pegasus recently graduated from University.
1. The Package

Expedition Equestria

After the rediscovery of the Crystal Empire Princess Celestia has decided that more knowledge of the world is needed to better protect Canterlot and the rest of her Kingdom. A certain Pegasus named Way Finder has been chosen and assigned the duty to map the known world and to discover new and exciting places. Being new to the scene of cartography he is tentative to leave the safe confines of his home in Canterlot, but he is also excited to journey out into the unknown. A new graduate form the prestigious Xanterlot University Way Finder is prepared to face the challenge he has been burdened with

The Package

"Morning Lulu" Way finder says as he passes his sky blue and white coloured seapony.

He watches her swim around the aquarium as she stretches out her body for the first time today. He decides to go about his daily morning routine making breakfast, collecting the newspaper, and checking for mail. As he approached his front door he heard a thunderous crash on the other side. Opening the door slowly he caught a glimpse of grey feathers and straw yellow mane. Knowing what happened he opens the door with a curious look on his face and meets the gaze of a very dazed Derpy Hooves. Having met the Pegasus on a very recent field trip to Ponyville after another flying mishap leading to many apologies and several bruises he is not at all surprised to see her in such a compromising position.

"I didn't realize you did deliveries to Canterlot as well Derpy." Way said extending a hoof to help the poor mare up.

"Well usually I don't but your package was for some reason mixed with the Ponyville mail system. And since I was coming up to Canterlot I decided to do my duty and drop it off for you." The grey mare replied.

"Well thank you Derpy I appreciate it but whatever is in the package I'm sure could have waited a few days."

"Oh I don't think so it has the mark of the Royal Pony Sisters on it." She pointed out

"Ah I see! Well thank you Derpy I appreciate you doing this for me. Next time I am in Ponyville I will make sure to drop by."

"Okay that sounds great! Good luck with whatever the Princess has in store for you." The mail mare replied as she started taking off towards her destination.

"Thank you!" Way called out watching the clumsy Pony fly away.

As the grey mare flew off barely missing some signs and attracting some less than pleasant looks Way Finder closed his door and walked to the kitchen table with his parcel in tow. Placing the strange package on the table in front of him he realized that is was much heavier then he first though it was.

"What could Princess Celestia possibly want with me?" Way asked his seapony as she looked at him with her large and curious golden eyes.

"Well no time like the present let's have a look shall we?"

Prying open the box with his hooves, Way grabbed the first item and examined it.

"A BOOK!? Really? A big gigantic massive BOOK? What am I going to do with a BOOK? I graduated this year I don't need books I need a JOB!" Way thundered dropping the giant volume with a crash onto the table rattling the breakfast dishes almost spilling his orange juice.

"For crying out loud it's almost like she's taunting me or something. Just because I wasn't top of my class doesn't mean I'm not stupid. What else is in here?"

After rummaging through the contents of the box Way Finder placed everything on the table in front of him. Beginning his breakfast he goes through the contents in the box.

"A map of the world … okay why? A train pass, mmhmm. Various drawing tools, alright. A uniform of some sort, interesting. A pair of binoculars, always handy. A hoof inscribed lighter of some sort looks beautiful. And a small see through ball thing, huh. Well then this is definitely not what I wanted to do on a Monday morning. Play guess what I'm thinking with somepony who isn't here."

He opened the map of the world and noticed something different about it. It looked empty like someone had erased all the previously drawn lines. It was also a lot bigger than the maps he had been recently been studying in school.

"It's been updated. Whoever drew this or conjured it already added the Crystal Empire to the north. But if it has been updated why does it look so … empty?"

Way Finder looked at his seapony curiously as she looked out from behind her small castle decoration. No doubt frightened from the outrage from earlier, she was checking to see that the coast was clear. Feeling sorry for scaring the poor little creature Way picked up some food and sprinkled it into the top of the habitat. Calmer now that his pet was no longer in fear of him he turned his attention to the two remaining items in the box. A compass and a file folder containing some important looking documents. Picking up and examining the Compass, Way Finder looked down at his cutie mark and noticed a striking resemblance between the compass rose used in the instrument and the one broadcasting his special talent. Curiosity taking over he looked at the map with more scrutiny noticing the compass rose to be an identical match.

"It's almost like everything has been made specifically for me?"

Pulling the dossier from the box he read the front of it.

"Royal expedition force Alpha: Team Leader Way Finder. Team members: unspecified"

"Well that's interesting I don't remember signing up for anything like this"

Opening the folder Way Finder came face to face with an extensive list of locations and information about each area. Glancing over the locations recalling information about places he recognized and wondering about the places that were foreign to him. As he made his way to the back of the folder he started to come across information sheets about other ponies. He passed over a few nothing really catching his eye then he stopped flipping and examined the profile before him with more scrutiny. The mare looking back at him was unlike any other mare he had ever seen before. There was something in her light green eyes that made him stop and stare. Was it the look of adventure? Or something more? He didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted her, and her alone to go on this crazy adventure with him to the ends of the earth.

Placing the folder down and careful to mark his spot Way Finder decided it was time to open the book sitting next to him, taunting him. He couldn't give any reason as to why the book angered him so but just its presence made him extremely upset. Picking it up again he read the front of the book

The Magical land of Equestria: A reference Guide

Geez for a reference guide it sure is big, Way thought to himself.

"AND EMPTY!" he shouted

The book was empty from the first page to the last. Feeling disappointed and angry he closed the book and laid it face down. On the back was a letter with the stamp of the Royal Pony Sisters. Grabbing the letter he opened it and began to read.


	2. The Letter

The Letter

Dearest Way Finder,

We are writing to you today in hopes of your agreement in undertaking the task we have offered you. With the recent rediscovery of the Crystal Empire to the far north we have decided that more information about the world is needed to better protect our lands and our people from threats we do not know of. With a better understanding of our world we hope to settle new lands much like our ancestors did before us. However we need a brave and trustworthy pony to lead this expedition into the unknown and we have chosen you. No doubt you are wondering what we have provided you. A map enchanted with a discovery charm which will draw new locations as you discover them. A multi-purpose compass. As all compasses do it will always point north, however you can change between the traditional functionality and one which will point you in the direction home should you ever wish to return to your home in Canterlot. It also has many more functions for you to discover to your own. The drawing tools are for the reference guide. By drawing and writing down what you see on your expedition the book will automatically update itself. We believe that there are ample pages provided for you to document your findings as you explore, should you need more pages be sure to use the lighter to send us a letter. Also this lighter uses the magic flame of the Dragon. The flame will always be ready and it will allow us to communicate with each other. Standard binoculars, nothing special. And last but not least a portable aquarium infused with a cleaning spell as well as an un-breaking spell. The water will never have to be changed and no matter how much punishment it goes through it will never scratch. We thought that it may be a good idea to bring your seapony for the trip. The folder with all the information on locations and ponies is rather important. The locations in the folder need to be added to the book. The ponies in the folder have been hoof picked based on the information we have gathered on you during your last year in University. You may pick up to 3 more ponies from the folder to accompany you on your expedition and one pony not on this list if you wish. Please send us a list of the ponies you would so we may send them similar packages to the one we have sent you. We look forward to your reply Way Finder and we hope you will take up our task.

Sincerely,

The Royal Pony Sisters

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

Way Finder put down the letter, after reading then rereading it several times over.

Hoof Picked? Information we gathered on you? Royal Pony Sisters? This was getting more and more confusing the more Way dug himself into what was happening.

I was being spied on? I don't remember anything or anypony out of the ordinary my final term or any term for that matter. My marks were good not amazing but good enough, why was I chosen? All these questions and more buzzed throughout his head as the final pieces of the puzzle fell into place. He was chosen by royalty to represent Princess Celestia on an expedition to discover the world.

"Well then Lulu let's see how you like your new mobile home eh?" Way Finder said as he lifted the strange ball into the larger aquarium. Unsurprisingly the sky blue seapony was none too interested in downgrading but with a little patience and a little bribery Way was able to get his pet into the magical sphere. Attaching the ball to his saddle bag and placing his new compass around his neck Way ventured out in the city for the first time this morning.

Walking past all the usual shops he would pass on his way to school the route he took was all too familiar. Passing several homes of friends he met during his time at school he waved as he spotted familiar faces and offered friendly greetings to anypony he knew. After turning the corner a short walk from his house the grand Campus arose like a mountain in front of him. The grand towers playing host to students and teachers alike. Built in a forgotten age Xanterlot University was once a training ground for magic users. The magic could still be felt today as the ancient school was still used mainly by Unicorns. Rarely would a Pegasus or even an Earth pony be seen wandering the grand halls of the school. Although the campus had been updated to a more modern age the traditions and the roots of the school still held firm. Magic was of the utmost importance here. Honing it, mending it, using it, and infusing it with all matters of everyday life. The University was one of the few remaining buildings to house such powerful magic, the others being the Castle where the Princesses lived and the mysterious ruins held deep in the Everfree Forest which could be seen from the top of the Western Tower. The campus was alive and well with many students wandering to and fro many groups either studying or lounging about. Near the campus buildings a group of Unicorn stallions were surrounding two more in what looked like a magic duel. Being curious Way decided to lift into the air to catch a glimpse of what was happening. The white stallion with the green mane was clearly on the defensive Way noted. His opponent a dark brown pony with a red mane was struggling to keep control of his lead as the white stallion seemed to be growing stronger. In a magnificent flash of pure white the brown pony was tossed backwards quite violently but was able to correct himself before crashing into the group behind him. The fight looked to be over as the group if Stallions on the side of the white pony cheered and the fighters proceeded to hoof-bump each other. Landing softly in front of the massive doors to the school Way Finder entered with the gusto of somepony who has been there done that. Knowing exactly where we was headed he traveled through the school towards the geography department where his old professor could be found around this time in the morning.

Coming to a halt in front of the office Way looked to make sure that this was still the office of his professor.

"Professor R. Horne Geography Dept."

Knocking lightly on the door a distinctive grunt was heard on the other side signalling him that he could enter.

"Good morning Professor" Way said politely as he walked into the office.

The professor was behind his desk looking at one of the books he had recently pulled off the shelf. His aged body at home with the rest of the décor and furniture which occupied the space of the office. Happy that he found the answer to what he was looking for he placed the book back into its slot next to the hundreds of other books that filled the bookshelves of the sizable office. He turned his pitch black body to face the new arrival.

"Ah Way Finder, Just the Colt I was looking for!" The professor replied with excitement. To him everypony younger than him was either a colt or a filly and at the school that was a just about the entire population.

"You were looking for me sir?" Way asked tentatively, "You do know I no longer attend classes here correct?"

"Ah yes I am well aware of that fact however since I posted those job listings in the local paper for help wanted I expected you would show up sooner or later. Here have a seat." The professor instructed as he telekinetically moved the chair from one side of the room to in front of his desk. Taking his seat he faced the professor.

"Well sir I am not here to discuss a job posting however I am here to discuss a job opportunity."

"Oh? Well what is it boy you seem troubled" the teacher asked with concern.

Going into much detail starting with the mysterious package arriving earlier that morning through the unpacking process up to the letter Way Finder poured every bit of information he could gather about his situation into the story he was telling his professor.

"And I was being spied on while I was here too? I just don't know what to do sir." Way finished

"Well technically you weren't being spied on. Royal guards from the castle would visit the school every month and pick up test scores and other marks. They were only ever interested in the ponies who were taking cartography and other geography courses. They would come back and ask for fewer and fewer marks from students culminating in 5 different choices, you and four other students from different schools. I take it you were selected to lead one of five teams given the task to document the world. If I were you Way Finder I would not hesitate to grasp this once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Thank you sir I will take your advice into consideration." Way replied as he got up to leave.

"Ahh I see you have already broken in your new fish bowl as it were." The professor observed.

"Yea she didn't seem all too thrilled earlier leaving her big home for a small little thing like this but she seems to have calmed down even if she is still upset" he expressed as he examined his seapony.

She was examining the room through those golden curious eyes of hers and when she made eye contact with way she made sure to look as angry as a seapony could after realizing she had been tricked into giving up a nice big aquarium for a smaller constantly moving home.

"She will get used to it in time. She likes you so you have nothing to worry about" The professor chipped in after witnessing the interaction.

"Yes I'm sure she will get used to it. Again thank you for the advice sir I will be sure to make a decision before night fall."

"Good luck with whatever you choose"

Way exited the office and headed towards the cafeteria. Although he was no longer a student the Cafeteria was still open to anypony during school hours. Even though he has finished eating not so long ago he decided to purchase a candy bar and head over to his favourite corner of the Café. He pulled out the letter from the princesses. Looking around to be sure no unwanted eyes were lurking about he opened the envelope and began to read the letter for the twentieth time that morning.

"HEY WAY FINDER!" cried a familiar voice

The sudden interjection jolted him from his concentration and he almost fell backwards. Taking a deep breath he looked up into the Golden eyes of a glaring Lyra Heartstrings.

"Oh hey Lyra what's up?" Way asked innocently

"Don't you hey Lyra me mister!" she replied in a mocking tone. "What happened this morning? You were supposed to come over and help me with my studies before my test!"

"I'm sorry I was preoccupied with something else."

"Oh yea? WHO!"

The question hit him like he had been hit by a renegade fruit cart carrying watermelons. Although not an official item it wasn't exactly a secret the two were spending a lot of time together. And from all the time they had spent together Way knew Lyra was the kind of mare to be "clingy"

"Look Lyra honest I was home alone and I got a package that needed my attention. If it helps I can assist you now."

"Too late I already took my test." She said with a tone that made Way uneasy. "But that doesn't mean I still don't want to practise." She eyed him menacingly.

Suddenly he felt his body lifting up from his chair and a faint golden glow surrounding his body. Being a Pegasus he was lighter that the common Earth pony or Unicorn so it didn't surprise him that she was able to levitate him so easily. Keeping eye contact with her he could see she was angry, either out of jealousy of another non-existent mare or being blown off because of the Princesses. Either way he knew to fear her magic. But she liked him so she wouldn't hurt him right? Right?! About eight feet off the ground he felt something hit the side of his flank and he looked down to the right and saw his seapony. She looked terrified, no doubt being able to sense the unfamiliar magical energy currently holding both her and Way, she didn't know what to do other than curl up and hope for the best. Having lost eye contact, Lyra followed Way's gaze to his flank and noticed the creature almost petrified in a never opening ball.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lyra exclaimed in astonishment. "The poor thing must be horrified!" she released her hold on the Pegasus and he immediately caught himself in the air with his wings and drifted back to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me she was with you? I could have killed her!"

"No you couldn't have. It's an unbreakable ball. Nothing can break it. It's her first day out of her aquarium since that incident with the old aquarium."

Thinking back to a few months earlier the two of them were in Ways apartment "studying" as they had told their friends. Things then got a little excited and CRASH! The poor seapony was flopping around the ground. Lyra had run to the kitchen to grab a container to house the creature while Way picked her up gently and held her until there was enough water in the container for her to swim and calm down. Luckily she survived that and now she seemed on the verge of another heart attack.

"Still look at her! She's terrified!" Lyra attempted to grab the ball with another levitation spell but Way separated the two of them with the rest of his body and the faint golden glow dissipated in a second.

"No." he simply stated. "I don't think using magic right now is a good idea. At least for now, are you done classes for today?" he said changing the subject

"No I have one more class and then I'm free for the day." She replied. The tone in her voice was much calmer but still held a touch of annoyance. "Why do you need help studying?"

He knew she was baiting him. Trying to make him feel uncomfortable as punishment for the lost morning, but he had more pressing matters and he needed to tell another pony the challenge he faced.

"I need to talk to you about something first, then" he added with a wink, "I'm all yours"

"Good" and she trotted off to her destination.

Man she can be so touchy Way thought to himself. He looked down to his little friend who still seemed to be shaking but was no longer in a ball. Instead of leaving the magical sphere hanging to his bag he unhooked it and placed it inside. Turning on a penlight he placed it next to the seapony and closed the bag. Grabbing his letter way turned for home looking forward to a nap.


	3. The Dream

Sorry for the long wait. I guess it really is harder to write than it looks. But anyways HERE IT IS!

Thanks to: Neonz for the suggestions and Bleak98 for the interest!

Chapter #3 The Dream

The walk home was ultimately uneventful. Leaving the cafeteria Way Finder decided to walk past the old residence buildings he used to live in during his first years at Xanterlot. There seemed to be some excitement going on as a few people gawked at the odd green flame being emitted from a certain room. There looked to be burning paper floating into the sky but Way couldn't be sure as the flame dissipated too quickly. Way decided to take the long way home past Lyra's apartment building on the outskirts of downtown. As he walked past the front door a familiar cream coloured coat and pink and blue mane bobbed in front of him and made him stop.

"Oh hello Bon Bon, how are you this morning?" Way asked

If looks could kill Way would be dead before he hit the ground.

"How am I? What the hell kind of question is that? I got yanked awake at 8 because you didn't show up to help Lyra! Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to get woken up just to be yelled at for somepony else's problem? Geez Way the way she snapped it's like someone had slapped her in the face or something! I'm surprised she didn't wake up half the building!" Bon Bon shouted.

"Look I'm really sorry for that, but I already talked to Lyra about what happened." Way replied trying to calm the excited mare

"I hope she gave you a real piece of her mind! I would too if I weren't almost late for class!" Bon Bon Huffed.

"I'm sure I'm going to hear an ear full later. You should get to class before your day gets any worse. I'll talk to you later."

"I take it Lyra is going to your house after class?"

"Yea, she said something about wanting more practise so she may or may not be home tonight."

"Well when you see her later tell her next time her test subject doesn't show up, not to use her roommate as a means to vent anger. That's what therapists are for, and I'm not studying therapy."

"I'll be sure to pass the message along Bon Bon. Have a good day I'll talk to you later."

"Whatever see ya."

Bon Bon walked away with an aura about her that screamed she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Way examined friendly faces turn to worry as they looked at Bon Bon.

_Geez, it is just not my day today, _Way said to himself as he walked to his house.

Walking through his front door Way reached for the ball in his saddlebag and examined his seapony. She still looked terrified and Way wondered if she would ever be the same again. He cracked open and placed the ball inside the aquarium. Unsurprisingly Lulu darted straight to the inside of the castle and looked content to never leave it for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry Lulu everything will be okay I promise" Way said to the cowering sea creature.

Going back to the kitchen Way picked up the uniform that was delivered to him that morning. It was not much more than a fancy jacket that had his name on the front and the mark of the Royal Pony sisters on the back. For not giving any information on height or preferred size Way was pleasantly surprised to find it was a great fit. As he walked to a mirror to look at himself a small note fell out of the Jacket from somewhere. Way picked it up and started reading.

The jacket you have obtained is for use of exploration to the far corners of the planet. The lining inside will keep you at a comfortable temperature at all times even in harsh environments such as the frigid north. The hood holds a special heads up display to give you up to date information on current and forecasted weather in the area you are exploring, as well as a special scanning device. This device will allow you to scan objects for potential magical or dark energies. The Jacket also has a protective spell which will protect the wearier from outside mind influencing spells or manipulation magic.

Looking at his reflection again way pulled his hood over his head and a holographic heads up display dropped in fornt of his face. As far as way could tell this was the most advanced unicorn invention he had come across in a while. He could feel the aura of magic within the jacket and felt oddly at ease.

_Was there anything the princesses sent me that isn't magical?_

"I'm sure that Lyra is gonna have a field day when she gets here with all this stuff." Way muttered to himself.

Looking up at the clock Way figured he had at least another hour or so before Lyra arrived, so he headed to his room and jumped onto the cloud bed he managed to sneak into his room. Clouds were never really looked upon as something you could sleep on. Way finder found it much more comfortable then the mattresses that came with the house. Of course he had to clean up the water that would always leak out but he figured it was worth it. The remaining bits of cloud left over from the weather team was usually left to blow away. Way decided to collect the cast offs and was able to mend the clouds together. It reminded him of home and how much he missed his home in Cloudsdale from when he was just a colt. Having left home at a younger age for medical treatment and to attend School in Canterlot he hadn't been home in over thirteen years, the memories of what happened being too much to handle.

Falling into an uneasy sleep Way Finder's mind could finally rest. With such a huge burden placed upon his shoulders all of a sudden it was quite a lot to take in all at once. Laying spread eagled on his comfy cloud Way fell into such a deep sleep he didn't hear the knock on his door an hour later or the knock on his door half an hour after that.

Way was walking next to an almost identical copy of himself only the copy was older with a jet black mane. With a blank flank and an innocent view of the world Way was enjoying the early winter afternoon with his father. They had decided to go on a walk through the back bushes behind their cottage. These walks were some of the best times he had with his dad, jumping over the fallen trees and climbing the rocks, never getting lost through some kind of divine intervention.

Way had had this dream before, and he didn't know why it kept recurring. His body tightening into a ball as the dream continued.

Ways father, Path Finder, decided it was time to return to the cottage for dinner. Instead of flying home which would have been faster they decided to backtrack through the path they had taken until they hit the main path. As they approached the main path Way saw something pitch black with an eerie green undertone dash across the path way up ahead. His father looking down looking for interesting animal tracks hadn't seen the beast, and the threat went undetected. When they finally made it home the pair immediately knew something was wrong. There was no smoke coming out of the chimney which would signify dinner being cooked or anyone home. Path saw that the door looked extremely damaged and something like a green ooze dripping from the top of the door frame. Grabbing Way and putting him on his back he flew his son to the tree fort they had built that summer.

"Stay here and don't move or make a sound. Do you hear me?" Path said with a tone of urgency

"Yes Daddy I'll stay here and be quiet." Way replied.

"Good boy, Daddy will be back soon I promise" Path replied and flew back to the cottage.

Way walked to the back of the fort and grabbed a blanket from the treasure chest his father had built for him. He quickly fell asleep and didn't hear the chittering of the bug like creatures attacking his cottage. Buried under the blanket the changelings did not notice the young colt and instead went for the much taster prize of his parents. After what seemed like hours Way finally awoke to the sounds of shouting and magical blasts ravaging the now partially demolished cottage. Looking at the battlefield from the tree house way desperately searched for his parents. Throwing his father's instructions out the window Way jumped out of the tree and began flying towards the remains of the cottage.

Making it halfway he was grabbed by a bright pink Pegasus mid flight and brought down to the ground.

"What are you doing out here little one?" The Pegasus asked clearly concerned and confused as to why a colt would be out in the middle of a battlefield.

"I was looking for my parents. I saw my dad fly into the cottage and I haven't seen him come back yet." Way said starting to cry.

"Ohh it's okay I'll take you to your parents okay?" the mysterious Pegasus said.

Still carrying the crying colt the Pegasus started flying into the swarm of changelings content with the easy capture of her next meal. Way finder looked behind the mare as she flew further and further away from the Unicorns blasting changelings left, right, and centre.

Noticing the odd couple flying into the swarm, an alert unicorn sent a spell directly into the back of the mare sending both pegasi into the ground. The mare started awkwardly bending and her skin crawled as she was transformed into her true form. Looking outraged and in obvious pain the changeling jumped towards the young Way Finder. Other changelings realizing what had happened also jumped at the prize and in an instant Way was underneath a large pile of changeling bodies all thrashing trying to make the kill. Two seconds later a blast of overwhelming magic hit the oversized group of changelings and knocked them away from their prey. Quick as a flash the young Way Finder was scooped up by another Pegasus who flew the unconscious colt to the protective circle of unicorn guards fending off the changelings. With a rather nasty slash across his back, Way Finder was left to the care of the nurses called to the scene.

"Where did he come from?" Asked one of the nurses

"We don't know, we saw Light Speed fly up and grab him but instead of coming back to us she turned towards the swarm, and that's when Star Bright here hit her with a transformation spell and she turned into a changeling". Another Pegasus replied. "I hope he is going to be okay, his father is worried sick about him."

"I'm sure he is going to be fine Thunder but this cut is going to leave a mark for a long time." The nurse replied. "When he awakes please don't say anything about his mother. I don't know what will happen to him if he hears about what happened so soon."

There was a commotion and every head in the tent turned around to face the gruesome sight of Path Finder. Several cuts on his face and body, as well as what appeared to be a broken wing, gave his once handsome appearance a complete overhaul into that of somepony who had nearly died twenty times over.

"MY SON, WHERE IS MY SON?" Path Finder yelled urgently

"He is right here Path. He's been knocked out but we found him for you just like we said we would" the nurse replied.

"Oh sweet Celestia is he okay? Wake up Way Daddy's here, Daddy's got ya. Everything will be okay, just wake up okay? Can you do that for Daddy? Please?" Path said as he held the unconscious Pegasus in his arms. Path started crying as he pleaded with his son to wake up. The rest of the group left the duo to their business and went off to tend with other matters and to take care of the wounded

"Wake up Way … Please Way? Way Finder … Hello? WAY FINDER? WAKE UP! PLEASE!" came a faraway voice with obvious urgency in their tone. It sounded like somepony who was really worried. Somepony he had recently talked too. What was she doing in his dream?

So that's it. Sorry if it is a bit confusing but it gives some back story to Way Finder. I have some Ideas but I want to lay the foundation for him before I move on


	4. The Truth

Chapter #4 The Truth

"SHE SAID WAKE UP!" a second voice shouted.

Next thing Way felt was a hoof buried into his chest. Jarring him awake, Way looked up to see a very angry Bon Bon and an almost in tears Lyra next to her.

Attempting to get air back into his lungs, Way spoke in a raspy voice.

"What … was … that for? That really hurt!"

"Well you weren't getting up and Lyra was worried." Bon Bon replied in an almost bored tone, examining her hoof looking for blood.

"You didn't have to hit him like that!" Lyra cried

"Well I've had enough to deal with between you two recently and quite frankly I'm sick of it. Next time you want my help, you can forget it." Bon Bon retorted angrily.

With a flick of her tail Bon Bon turned around and swiftly exited the room. Way and Lyra looked at each other, then cringed when they heard the front door slam.

Way turned to face Lyra head on.

"What are you doing in my room?" Way asked, still slightly dazed.

"Well you said I could come over when I was done class, you needed to talk about something. When I knocked on the door, I didn't get a reply and I got worried. I walked around the house and looked into your window. When I saw you curled up I thought something happened." Lyra replied breaking into tears. "I thought you were hurt and I got scared."

Way leaned forward to comfort the sobbing unicorn.

"No it's just the nightmares are back and I don't know why. Before it was because of my dad being in the hospital, but now it's completely random. I didn't mean to scare you."

Composing herself Lyra looked straight into Way's eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?

"Well did you see all the stuff on my kitchen table? I got a package from the Princesses." Way explained.

Way showed Lyra the letter he had received that morning, the letter, the map, and the empty book. The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing what should be done. Way was able to answer all of Lyra's questions but couldn't find as answer to her last question.

"You are bringing me along, right?"

"What? Uhh I … I never really thought about it to be honest. But come on let's face it you have school to finish and I have to find an actual job. If I do get a team I probably won't even be chosen to go anyways. They will find a better group."

"You're kidding me right? You have the chance of a lifetime and you are going to throw it all away? Way Finder wake up! Look out that window and tell me you spent the last 5 years of your life sitting in classes to find a half assed job! Open your eyes and look at what has been laid before you! You are a smart guy that's why I like you."

"Lyra please we have to look at this responsibly! I can't just go off on an _adventure_! I need to get my life organized!"

"Way look I would never tell you to do something I think would be a bad idea. You were picked by royalty! And to be completely honest if you were to decline this, I really don't know what I would do. This is a once in a life time opportunity Way. This is what you have worked so hard for, what I've helps you work for, what your parents have always wanted for you." Lyra replied tears beginning to develop in her magical golden eyes

Way Finder was unable to hold eye contact with the mare in front of him and looked down at his chest. She was right, and he knew she was right and so did she. These past five years were for exactly this kind of thing. Why was he all of a sudden trying to push it away? Trying to run away from it? He reached under his wing to his back to scratch the scar that was left from when he was only a colt barely old enough to fly. Remembering what had caused that and what had caused so much suffering to his family. Was it fear or something else? Again he couldn't answer a simple question.

"I don't know Lyra. You know I care about you and if this exploration is anything like you hear from travellers I don't think I could live with myself if I ever let anything happen to you." He lifted his head up to look Lyra straight in eyes.

"Well I'm sure if you think about it long and hard you will find that I am right. Now it's getting pretty late I should be going." Lyra spoke as she got up from the cloud bed.

"I don't think that is a good Idea Lyra." Way responded

"Why is that?" the unicorn replied looking puzzled.

"Well I told Bon Bon you would probably be staying the night and well you know how she gets when she is _annoyed_".

"Right, okay then. Wanna grab something for dinner?"

"Hmm how does the school Cafeteria sound? I haven't had a good Corn and Mushroom Salad in a while.

"Mmmm sounds good you can buy me a Daisy sandwich with some Hay fries." Lyra replied and she walked to the front door.

"Good-bye Lulu! Be back later!" Way called to the finally relaxed Seapony.

Way closed the door behind him and with a final click of the key in the lock the pair was off for their night on the town.


End file.
